All Time Low
by GlovecestQueen
Summary: Now that Dipper and Mabel are adults, they are able to judge their mistakes as children, but even morality can't keep them away.


The Heart R8 of an MAU5

(THROAM)

jhene aiko looked 2 his left where the body of his luver laid. they had a nice bone and it was now 3 in da morning, the hour of da devil. jhnon had 2 return to the cave frum witch he hath cum fromth or elese his mom gets angri and make him wear alvin suit (continuity) and sit in front of the webcam and eat carrots courtesy of his momthr;s bf, buggs. buggs was kinda creepoy in the way that he wouldn't stop watching air bud, not the 1rst one , the 2nd one. where airbud abandons the indie life to be a pop star and get the big bcks. air bud cannot take the star lyfe so he begins abusing greenies dog treats and begins his downward spiral (like basketball) by becoming the president of 9gag. jhonene h8s pop stars and dogs so buggs must be crippled.

jhonene shudders at excitement frum the thought, but also bc he gotta poo a little. he leave his hairy luver, alex hirsch,'s side in order to poo and criplle bugs. mayb both at sam time? he not sure yet. jhonene is an indecisive slut, but we aishteru him bc he the main character and has great character flaws like polio that make him more fleshed out and 3d. 4d next spring only here at ur local bathouse

da next dayjhonene hath killt buggs , air blud on his hanfs. he smrik smexxy and put on his knockoff ray bands he got frum the back alley of chuck e cheese;s. he was walking w swagger in each step, disabled. the sunglasses were so dark they were impairing his already nearly blind vision. several of jhonene's organs are failing. he bumps into a solid object while runinng to 3rd period math and enraged, flips the object screeching and runs away. he does not look back. he has not looked back since he last wore a furry coon tail in 8th grade.

alex groans as the object jhene aiko hath flippt was the gurney alex wuz on. after jhonene left last nite, alex bled out of every orfice and had 2 b rushed 2 the hospital/. a good sumeritan, donalado trump hath sawn alex bleeding and rusehd 2 his bedside like he rushed to the upcoming presidential election. "Holy Hillary Clinton s, the Mexcians hav gotten to u bouy!" -DOnald trump

donnie boy was now carrying alex on the gurney . as he watched the gurney flip he licked his slime glazed lips, which had not touched a woman in 19 years. he sets alex upright and alex groans at every burning touch of the lizard man. donnald smiles " "you force them because we give them a fortune. Mexico makes a fortune because of us. A wall is a tiny little peanut compared to that. I would do something very severe unless they contributed or gave us the money to build the wall."

alex began crying at the pain and somehow mustered 2 squeek"just take me 2 third period so i can see my habibi"

donni obeys nicely like a good little boi like his white muther raised him rite in american, a nation he luv. vote rump 2k16. he hangs his campain banner on alecz gurnney and carries him 2 third period w teacher butch hartman. butchs rantings maek him bleed mor. half the students would masturbate in class outtof boredom. donald spits on each of them, spit n slime dribbbbles from his eating orfice thin and wet, they smack together, those lips will save amaerica one day.

johnsn hears the screamz of alexx, screamz he remembers frum their hot smex the nite before, and turns eyes popping out of his small starving bod and onto the cold tile. elsa was here.

"thats rite,," a weeps. "u left me lik this

johannesburg rises frum his chair,. "i nedd some time to think" exit stage left

alexxxxxxx reaches 4 his luvvr, arms strechhing like bill clinton stretching the truth about his steamy affair w church boi monica wazowski (mike 4 short). donald puts his armz down and screeches supportivly,, ""I'd build it. I'd build it very nicely. I'm very good at building things."

jhonen, thinking,swas sulking in the pit of his old middle school go haewkszx. he watched as troubled teens struggled w their identity and raved underneath the underpass (i almst sed bypass lol! but den i looked it up it 4 the morbidely obese not jhonene;s skinny gothic kin). jhone sighed and looked up da sky 4 answers. he seez ben stiller's frightening face "u got a nose job"

"whT DIDd u say abtou my mother? u call her a ho?"

"no sir I-"

"i lov my mother more than u;ll ever luov urself"

after 6 hours of fighting ben stiller one on one, jhonene came 2 a decision and ran 2 elmer street 2 meet his lover."

ALEX!'" jhene aiko gurgles, slamming what;s left of alex's door. he came face to face w alex's adopted father, donald trump. jhonene looks around in anguish, "WHERES?/ ALEX?" donald simply lets out a long fart "We have rebuilt China,"They have taken our jobs, they've taken our manufacturing, they've taken everything from us. … They've taken money. Do you know that right now we owe China $1.3 trillion? We're paying them interest. What you do to China is you say if you don't behave we're going to have to start taxing your goods coming into this country. … They charge us tariffs. We don't charge them because we're stupid. They charge us. And the largest bank in the world is right under this floor."in the time donald said this 156 children died of starvation. while jhonene's body was starvin for alex's pumpin cock, alex could smell jhonen's goth sweat and rolls up 2 smooch the dying man. "ur here" alex sed, still bleedng and now unable to wag his ears. jhonene tocuhed his hands"of coruse. "he quakes "proms?"

alec nod

PORM

the hole body of the shcool wuz shaking like the earth on the day that mr. Rump builds the wall 2 keep George Lopez and all his beverly hill's chihuahua paraphenilia out of dis blessed country for good. every1 was lookin hawt, including lauren faust, who didn't go to prom. she stayed away frum dat gay shet. every1 was ther! even the corpse of alex hirshch's ded sistor. she had a god tim. the skool's power coupl, ryan ro and brendan yuri had spiked the drinks w 4 loko. allex piked out his dress frum da clearance rack wet seal which complimented john's goth tutu and alesana tshirt. alex n jhon were spicin it up on the dancefloor until th e musac suddenly ceezed. donnald had killed da stage w his presidential debate, slaying the ears of every man woman and gerbil present. even alvin, though we thot he was indestructilbla. all studs died, exceppt allex and japanese who ha d predicted this course of eventz in 2012 n brought their own ear pugs. the dogs were dead of course but were squirming from the vibrations of donalds patriotism.

"i kan get us out of here" alex cawed over the noize.  
"noNO theres one more thing i hav to do. i hav to do this for my legacy. for my polio. for everyone who sed i was a loser and a no one and a smelly goth woodpecker. i do this for myselff." johns charages towards donald rump and pulls down his guchi pants revealing a mere flap of aged,pepperoni like skin, thin like his now slimy sputtering lips."You sound like George W. Bush when he looked into [Putin's] soul and said he was a good guy." Trump snarked, "Bush didn't have the IQ," his final words before he decintrigrates leaving this world into the lukewarm hands of ISIS.

jhonen and alex leave prom holding each other's hands tite and maneuvering around the thousands of dead bodies. alex had a whopping medical bill to pay and they were both wanted for mass murder. emerging from the now decomposing bodies was a obese 47 year old porky pig, "That's All, Folk!". his retirment money from looney tune's was not enuff to get a gastric bypass. he died that nite frum diabete overdose


End file.
